


Vigilia di Natale con rampicante

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plants, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: Nicola ogni tanto aveva l’impressione che la cosa nel vaso si muovesse per rimarcare qualche concetto a cui teneva particolarmente, ma ogni volta che la osservava direttamente la trovava immobile. Immobile e allo stesso tempo troppo rumorosa.Questa storia è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 14 organizzato da Lande di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Vigilia di Natale con rampicante

«Ecco a lei, sono settantaquattro Euro e novanta centesimi.»

La signora di mezza età rovistò nella borsetta di pelle rossa e contò le banconote nel portafoglio una per una, senza risparmiare leccatine alle dita per separarle meglio. Nicola mantenne un sorriso smagliante anche avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che toccare quella carta umidiccia.

«Ecco a te caro, settantacinque.» gli porse i soldi, compiaciuta «Tieni pure il resto, che è bello vedere un giovanotto che si dà da fare invece di stare sempre incollato al telefonino.»

La ringraziò con un cenno, poi si concentrò sui ciclamini nello scaffale dietro il parruccone ossigenato nella speranza che lo fermassero dal commettere un omicidio, o un suicidio. O entrambi, a pensarci bene.

«Te l’avevo detto che l’avresti spennata, a suggerire le violette. Guarda lì, si è riempita il baule. Me lo merito almeno un ringraziamento.»

«Sta’ zitto.»

«Hai detto qualcosa?» la donna, carica di vasi, vasetti e bulbi, si era voltata nella direzione del bancone, una mano ingioiellata già sulla maniglia della porta.

«No, signora, mi scusi.» Nicola indicò l’auricolare seminascosto dai capelli rossicci «Mi aveva chiamato il mio collega.»

«Arrivederci allora.»

«Arrivederci.»

_Strega._

Alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio: gli aveva fatto perdere esattamente quarantacinque minuti. E i nasturzi troppo gialli, e i crisantemi _ma che siamo al cimitero?_ , e l’incarto, e la borsina _mi raccomando quella bella non spiegazzata che è un regalo, ma non me la puoi dare in omaggio?_... Nicola ricoprì le mani di uno spesso strato di igienizzante che riportò dolorosamente alla luce invisibili tagli di cui ignorava l’esistenza.

«Nick? Terra chiama Nick?»

«Che c’è?»

«Ho freddo.»

Il ragazzo sbuffò. Ci mancava solo questa, pensò mentre si massaggiava le tempie e pregava che il mal di testa passasse presto. Nemmeno il più crudele degli schiavisti avrebbe insistito per farlo lavorare la vigilia di Natale, ma il suo personale schiavista si chiamava mamma e disobbedire alla mamma equivaleva ad essere un magnete per ciabatte. O peggio, mestoli.

«Nick, ho freddo. Ma ci sei oggi?»

«Basta che poi stai zitto.»

Si chinò a terra, tanto ormai i jeans militari erano tutti una chiazza di terriccio, sollevò a fatica il vaso che pesava sempre una tonnellata e lo lasciò cadere sul davanzale dove un pallido sole invernale non avrebbe scaldato nemmeno una goccia d’acqua.

«Contento adesso?»

«Dove stai andando?»

«Devo pisciare.»

Ignorò le sue lamentele e si chiuse alle spalle con fin troppa soddisfazione la porta dello sgabuzzino sul retro dentro cui c’era a malapena spazio per un computer dell’anteguerra, una macchina del caffè e un cesso talmente stretto che se avesse preso più di due chili avrebbe dovuto giocare al tiro a segno dal bancone. Ogni tanto avrebbe voluto mostrare quell’angolino di inferno ai clienti convintissimi che lui stesse nascondendo fiori in magazzino per far loro un dispetto e perdere una vendita.

«Ma guarda te che disgrazia, io, e ripeto, IO, finisco a fare il cimelio di una famiglia di fiorai e l’unico, l’unico che riesce a sentirmi è più odioso del tipo che quella volta in taverna mi ha lanciato una bottiglia addos-»

«Ma finiscila.»

Il mal di testa non accennava a mollare la presa. Sarebbe stato uno di quei giorni.

«Tu non sai chi sono io, ragazzo, io sono un dem-»

«Sei un demone pirata intrappolato in quel vaso pesante come la morte da un incantesimo e devo solo aspettare che ti liberi per avere la tua vendetta. Sì, lo so.»

«Nick la tizia fuori che sta guardando la vetrina, sento che entra se solo ti degni di fare un sorriso, svelto!»

«Oh, grazie.»

Salutò con un cenno la donna incuriosita dalla vetrina natalizia, che prese coraggio ed entrò. La campanella all’ingresso gli uccise almeno un migliaio di neuroni.

«Questa ha l’aria di una appena uscita da un funerale, niente scherzi, secondo me compra i crisantemi.»

Uscì con un mazzo di crisantemi bianchi a cui aveva aggiunto il nastro e il pizzo più cari disponibili in tutto il negozio. Nicola mise i soldi in cassa, soddisfatto.

«Quando ti ci metti sei utile.»

«Io sono sempre utile. Siete voi che non mi sentite. Beh, a parte te e forse preferirei il contrario.»

Nicola ogni tanto aveva l’impressione che la cosa nel vaso si muovesse per rimarcare qualche concetto a cui teneva particolarmente, ma ogni volta che la osservava direttamente la trovava immobile. Immobile e allo stesso tempo troppo rumorosa.

Non assomigliava a nessuna pianta che avesse mai visto o studiato sui libri: era un tronco sottile conficcato in un vaso rosso lucido, avvolto da liane da cui pendevano foglie violacee a forma di cuore che apparentemente il suo tristrisnonno aveva scovato in uno dei suoi viaggi e aveva lasciato in eredità come essere immortale portafortuna.

Immortale lo era, portafortuna discutibile, nessuno gli aveva mai detto che lavorare con quel coso in negozio sarebbe stato come avere un parente arrogante e so-tutto-io appiccicato all'orecchio ogni singolo giorno.

_No, tranquilla mamma, non mi sento solo in negozio. C’è la pianta del nonno che mi parla._

Il ragazzo decise di ignorare il mal di testa e mettersi un po’ a riordinare il negozio dopo la mandria di zombie che quella mattina si erano resa conto di aver aspettato troppo a fare i regali presentandosi tutti assieme a pretendere che lui risolvesse i loro problemi.

_La prozia Assunta compie gli anni, cosa le regalo?_

_Ma senti se le regalo una rosa rossa lo capisce che la amo?_

_Non avete biglietti d'auguri più belli?_

Se non ci fosse stata la pianta a suggerirgli le risposte si sarebbe suicidato. Tanto sarebbe bastato farsi cadere in testa un vaso pesante, non avrebbe nemmeno fatto troppo male se avesse preso per bene la mira.

«Ehi Nick, perché non mi parli?»

Nicola raccolse il terriccio da terra con una paletta e lo gettò nel cestino.

«Nick devi dar da bere alle peonie che ti sei scordato.»

«Grazie.»

«Non mi racconti mai niente di nuovo.»

Per tutta risposta, il ragazzo grugnì.

«Ma perché non possiamo essere amici, Nick?»

«Perché no.»

«Ma sei l’unica compagnia che ho, dopo seicento anni ho finalmente trovato qualcuno che mi sente, perché non diventiamo amici?»

«PERCHÉ SEI UNA CAZZO DI PIANTA, GILBERTO!»

«Scusa, ho preso un brutto momento?»

E ovviamente chi era entrato in negozio proprio in quell’esatto momento, giusto in tempo per sorprenderlo piegato a novanta contro la finestra, col grembiule pieno di terriccio e i capelli nemmeno avesse infilato le dita in una presa, a urlare contro un vaso che stava scuotendo come un disgraziato?

Giulio Braschi, ecco chi.

Giulio _sono-troppo-perfetto-non-avrai-mai-una-possibiltà_ Braschi. Giulio _colpo-di-fulmine-a-sei-anni-anche-se-non-ci-faceva-mai-usare-la-PlayStation_ Braschi. Lo scontatissimo fratello maggiore della sua migliore amica di sempre, quello che le aveva rubato tutti i geni buoni: altezza, capelli biondi quasi bianchi, occhi azzurri quasi bianchi anche loro, spalle larghe e vita stretta. Venticinque anni di nuoto e palestra giusto per gradire.

 _Quel_ Giulio Braschi.

Nicola posò la pianta sul davanzale e raddrizzò la schiena che, come se non stesse aspettando altro di prenderlo per il culo, fece un _crack_ che rimbombò per tutta la stanza.

«No, no, tranquillo. Stavo solo sistemando Gil- la pianta lì. Ha bisogno del sole. Come posso aiutarti?»

Aveva addosso dei jeans neri attillati e una giacca di pelle aperta. La maglietta sotto si rifiutava di stare giù e scopriva l’ombelico con la sua fila di peli biondissimi.

_Orco cazzo._

«Nick ma ti piace?»

«Sta’ zitto.»

«Come?»

«No, no, niente!» Nicola si affrettò a indicare l’auricolare «Stavo solo dicendo una cosa a un collega.»

«Bea non mi ha mai detto che hai colleghi.»

«Penso sia geloso, Nick!»

Per ‘sbaglio’, Nicola diede un pugno al tronco ricoperto di liane.

«Ah... Eh... Dell’altro negozio, ci piace stare in contatto. Eh eh.»

Teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie All Star impolverate perché aveva paura delle conseguenze se l’avesse alzato anche solo per un attimo. Perché Beatrice aveva mandato lui?

«Sono passato prima ma c’era troppa gente, non volevo disturbare. Devo solo ritirare una cosa che ha ordinato la Bea.»

_Respiro profondo, schiena dritta, sorriso da commesso finto gentile e via a lavorare._

«Non sta bene?»

«Sta solo studiando come una forsennata per la sessione di marzo e non ha tempo nemmeno per fare la doccia. No, non è un eufemismo.»

Eufe-che? Ah già, studiava Lettere.

Con un fare più professionale possibile, scivolò oltre il bancone per dirigersi verso lo scaffale dove tenevano le ordinazioni. Il negozio era un minuscolo stanzino colmo fino all’orlo di fiori; oltre all’onnipresente odore dolciastro se c’erano dentro più di due persone era impossibile non sfiorarsi.

E Giulio doveva essere appena uscito dalla palestra perché era bollente e profumava di deodorante.

_Cristo Iddio._

«Nick, dovresti provarci.»

«Non è il momento.» digrignò i denti.

«Non è il momento per cosa?»

«No, no detto... Aspetta un momento! Che quella maledetta ghirlanda sto facendo fatica a prenderla.»

«Ti do una mano, è questa qui gialla e bianca?»

Non aspettò una risposta. Giulio si sollevò in punta di piedi e Nicola provò l’ebbrezza di sentire il suo pacco tra le chiappe. _Oh, Signore._

«Ecco qui. Per quel poco che me ne intendo di fiori mi sembra molto bella.»

_Grazie, l’ha fatta mamma._

«Vuoi un sacchettino?»

«No, tranquillo. Quella stronza della sua vecchia prof del liceo deve già ringraziare che non ci sputino tutti sopra, al suo regalo per la pensione. Questi fiori sono anche troppo per lei.»

«Me le ricordo bene le lamentele della Bea.»

Giulio fece per togliersi il portafogli dalla tasca, ma Nicola lo fermò con un cenno della mano.

«Mi faccio pagare da tua sorella la prossima volta che ci vediamo, non preoccuparti.»

«Sei sicuro?»

«Sì, certo.»

«Beh, allora a presto! Mio padre aspetta che ci vieni a trovare così ha una scusa per fare le lasagne, apparentemente la Bea non gli dà abbastanza soddisfazione e io secondo lui mangio solo il cibo dei conigli.»

«Credo che suo padre non sappia invece cosa vuoi farti tu.»

Nicola rifilò un altro pugno alla pianta che per fortuna stette zitta. Dopo aver salutato Giulio balbettando come un deficiente, crollò sull’unica sedia pieghevole che tenevano nello sgabuzzino per le emergenze e premette entrambe le mani sulla faccia.

Che figura di merda.

«Non sapevo fossi un sodomita, Nick.»

«Se sei veramente un demone pirata di millemila anni fa non dovresti essere omofobo o qualcosa del genere? Allora lasciami stare.»

«Il segreto per rimanere giovani è sapersi adattare ai tempi che cambiano.»

Nicola ringhiò.

«Perché a me?»

«E se vuoi sapere la mia opinione-»

«Non voglio.»

«Se vuoi sapere la mia opinione, gli piaci.»

Lo stava prendendo il giro. Lui era solo Nicola Massari, alto un metro e una banana, capelli né rossi né biondi, occhi color fango, fisico sgangherato di qualcuno a cui un Dio sbronzo aveva montato le articolazioni al contrario. Se fosse stato dieci centimetri più alto l’avrebbero senz’altro soprannominato _Palo della luce_ fin dall’asilo.

«Pensaci su, mi raccomando.»

Con un grugnito disperato, Nicola andò a rinchiudersi nel cesso per avere almeno una trentina di secondi di quiete.

Prevedibilmente, il tardo pomeriggio della vigilia di Natale la gente aveva di meglio da fare che venire a comprare fiori, ma ogni tentativo di corrompere sua madre per farlo staccare prima era finito con un nulla di fatto.

«Il nonno lavorava anche a Capodanno, è ora che anche tu ti metta a far qualcosa se proprio non vuoi continuare a studiar-»

In quel momento aveva finto un convincentissimo _Devo andare mamma, è appena arrivato un cliente_ e le aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia.

«Nick, ho freddo.»

«Arrangiati.»

«In questa terra di Padania dove abitate non c’è proprio il sole, eh? Ah, ai Caraibi...»

«Non sei mai stato ai Caraibi. Sei una pianta. Immortale, parlante, ma pur sempre una pianta.»

«Ci hai mai pensato che sei l’unico che riesce a sentirmi? Non ti senti speciale, Nick?»

«Mi sento solo uno sfigato.»

Visto che non sarebbe arrivato nessuno, Nicola trascinò la sediolina sgangherata dietro al bancone a cui appoggiò i gomiti, e poi ancora il mento sui palmi delle mani. Nemmeno aveva mangiato, e le sette erano ancora lontane. Se non altro, a casa lo aspettava una cena leggermente più decente del solito.

E il silenzio. Soprattutto il silenzio.

Chiuse gli occhi, cullato dal rumore della pioggia che aveva da poco iniziato a cadere fitta. Con un pizzico di fortuna non si sarebbe trasformata in neve o ghiaccio. Avrebbe davvero preferito la morte al pensiero di restare bloccato per tutta la notte con la pianta.

Si rifiutava di chiamarlo Gilberto. Era una pianta, Cristo!

Senza pensarci, accese la piccola stufa elettrica ai suoi piedi perché il termostato aveva smesso di funzionare un paio d’ore prima e i vetri del negozio non erano esattamente ultimo modello in quanto a isolamento.

«Nick mi sposti lì vicino a te? Sto congelando.»

Lo accontentò solo perché la smettesse di lamentarsi. E poi, da quella posizione sarebbe stato più facile prenderlo a calci se ne avesse sentito la necessità.

Proprio mentre era chinato dietro al bancone col vaso in bilico tra le mani, la campanella all’ingresso trillò così forte da fargli male alle orecchie.

Chi diamine era a quell’ora della vigilia di Nata-

«Ciao, Giulio, tutto bene?»

Sarebbe morto. Nicola Massari, vent’anni appena, morto d’attacco cardiaco la vigilia di Natale causa visione di Giulio Braschi umido di pioggia sulla porta del negozio. Prese un respiro profondo e tossì.

«Sì, tutto bene, scusa se ho fatto irruzione.»

«Nick, è il tuo moment- AHI!»

«Qualcosa che non va con la ghirlanda?»

«No, no, la ghirlanda è anche troppo perfetta. Scusa è che stavo tornando a casa ed è scoppiato il temporale, non avevo l’ombrello e non sapevo dove andare. Spero di non disturbare. Posso rimanere qui finché non si calma un po’?»

Gli stava sorridendo. _Oh mio Dio_ , gli stava sorridendo. Aveva le guance rosse. E i capelli scompigliati. E gli occhi grandi grandi sotto le sopracciglia perfette.

E quella maledetta maglietta che si sollevava.

«Nick guarda che ci sta provando.»

«Ti do fuoco.»

«Cos’hai detto?»

Nicola sussultò.

«Io... Ho detto... Non vedo l’ora di andare a casa perché mio padre stasera fa il cuoco! Ecco tutto.»

Sarebbe morto.

«Beato te, noi andiamo al ristorante. Quanto ci credi finirò a mangiare un’insalata e basta?»

«Un vero problema.»

Cosa si diceva in quei casi? Come si chiacchierava con l'essere umano che era stato il proprio sogno erotico dalla tenera età di sei anni, quando non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire sogno erotico?

«Non ero mai stato qui dentro, la Bea me ne aveva parlato e basta. Si sta bene.»

«Allora mi tolgo il grembiule e te lo do, io non vedo l’ora di andarmene.»

«Sul serio? E perché?»

«Perché... Beh, sai quello che si dice, lavorare con i parenti e tutto il resto.»

_Che discorso del cazzo. Clap clap, Nicola, come le tieni vive tu le conversazioni nessuno mai._

Giulio sembrava essersi distratto a guardare i fiori. Nicola si grattò un polpaccio con la punta della scarpa, forse l’aveva punto un insetto.

«Quelle cosa sono?» domandò Giulio indicando un vaso di fiori in alto.

«Gelsomini. Quelli che odorano di tè.»

«Ah, graziosi.»

Nicola piegò la schiena per grattarsi adesso il ginocchio, dove il prurito non accennava a diminuire. Che non avesse notato le uova di qualcosa mentre puliva i sottovasi?

No, lì sotto ai jeans c’era qualcosa di viscido che stava risalendo su per la coscia facendo un prurito del demonio.

«Che cazzo-?»

«Tutto bene Nicola?»

«Sì, sì! Sto bene. Credo che mi abbia punto qualcosa.»

In tre anni che dava una mano in negozio, mai una singola volta aveva visto Gilberto muoversi, tutto uno _Spostami di qua_ o _Spostami di là_ o _Prendimi su che voglio vedere fuori_.

Era una delle sue liane del cazzo, adesso, che prima gli si era attorcigliata alla caviglia e poi era risalita lungo tutta la gamba, erano le foglie a pizzicargli la pelle, non degli insetti.

«Che cazzo fai?»

«Scusa, non posso toccarli?»

«No, no, non dicevo a te! Dicevo... Alla zanzara!»

Giulio sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Nicola mantenne una perfetta _poker face_ nonostante alla prima liana se ne fosse aggiunta una seconda, su per l’altra gamba. Erano viscide, Cristo! E fredde.

«Se non ti dai una mossa tu, devo per forza farlo io.»

«Non vedo come tutto questo potrebbe aiutarmi!» sibilò.

«Conosco gli esseri umani.»

«Non prendermi per il cul-ah!»

«Nicola?»

_Nonguardarminonguardarminonguardarmi!_

«Sì?»

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?»

_Ho solo un tentacolo freddo e viscido avvolto attorno al cazzo._

«Io sto-sto benissimo! Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Sembri strano.»

Il telefono di Giulio squillò, la sigla di Game of Thrones, e Nicola ringraziò tutti i Santi del Paradiso per poi iniziare a maledirli non appena l’altro prese a leccarsi le labbra mentre rispondeva concentrato a un messaggio.

«Visto che avevo ragione, Nick?»

«Non mi avevi mai detto che ti potevi muovere!»

«Scusa mi hai chiamato? Devo spostarmi?»

«No! No, non ti preoccupare. Continua a... a... rispondere al messaggio o qualsiasi cosa tu stessi facendo.»

«Ma sei sicuro di star bene?»

«Sto benissimo!»

Si aggrappò al bancone e digrignò i denti. Non avrebbe lasciato vincere quella maledetta pianta, nemmeno se...

Riuscì all’ultimo a tapparsi la bocca prima di emettere un verso che di dignitoso aveva ben poco. La liana maledetta aveva stretto la morsa e si stava muovendo su e giù sul suo cazzo nella sega più viscida che avesse mai ricevuto. Dio, si sentiva persino lo _squish squish_ , che schifo.

«Tidofuocotidofuocotidofuoco.»

«Sei davvero in fibrillazione per questa cosa di tuo padre che cucina, eh?»

«Eh? Ah, sì, è molto bravo!»

Gli stava sorridendo. Con quelle labbra umide. E adesso si passava la mano perfetta tra i capelli perfetti, muovendo quel polso perfetto...

_Lo sai dove ho sognato che me le infilassi, quelle dita?_

Sì, proprio nell’esatto punto in cui una terza liana spuntata da chissà dove stava spingendo per entrare.

«Non ti azzardare!» sibilò, ma quello che uscì fu un grugnito senza senso perché con la punta quella cazzo di pianta era andata a punzecchiargli la cappella scoperta. Se non ci fossero state altre tre liane spuntate dal nulla a sorreggerlo sarebbe piombato a terra come un sacco di patate.

Era come se ogni singola terminazione nervosa del suo corpo si fosse concentrata dove casualmente era finito anche tutto il sangue, e ogni minimo spostamento schifido della pianta rimbombava per tutto il cazzo fino alla colonna vertebrale e poi dritto verso il cervello.

Faceva così caldo che la vicinanza con la stufa stava diventando intollerabile.

«Nicola, sei davvero sicuro di stare bene? Hai una faccia...»

Si stava avvicinando, sembrava persino preoccupato per lui. Avrebbe voluto urlargli di stare lontano, che non vedesse lo spettacolo vergognoso a cui quel cretino della pianta lo stava sottoponendo, ma a malapena riusciva a respirare senza sembrare un cane agonizzante, figurarsi mettere in fila parole di senso compiuto.

«Lo sai che hai una faccia più graziosa quando hai dove non batte il sole questa e non il solito palo, Nick?»

L’avrebbe bruciato. L’avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Non appena avesse tolto le sue zampacce dall’unica parte del corpo che Nick avrebbe preferito non gli fosse amputata avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.

Giulio gli posò una mano sulla fronte e il tempo si fermò.

Aveva occhi... Certo che aveva occhi, era una cazzo di persona. Ma erano diversi, così sottili e penetranti, sembravano leggergli nella mente.

«Scotti, non è che hai la febbre? C’è l’influenza in giro, l'ho sentito al telegiornale.»

La pianta si agitò dentro di lui con la stessa lentezza che Giulio impiegò a scendere dalla fronte alla guancia e poi al mento che sollevò per costringere Nicola, che nel frattempo stava impazzendo, a guardarlo.

Dio, doveva essere uno spettacolo patetico, con gli occhi lucidi e la pelle color pomodoro, ma se non altro grazie al supporto di quella pianta stronza e alle proprie braccia ancorate al bancone, riusciva ancora a reggersi in piedi.

«Su che è ora. Non vedi come siete vicini, Nick? Non si tirerà indietro lui per primo.»

Un altro movimento brusco lungo la sua erezione che pulsava, vicina all’esplosione, lo fece caracollare in avanti; nonostante il bancone che li separava cadde quasi in braccio al povero Giulio che lesto lo sorresse per le spalle.

La maledetta pianta aveva mollato la presa apposta.

«Se aspetti un attimo qui vado a prendere la macchina e ti porto a casa. Stai male.»

«No!» Nicola si aggrappò alla sua maglietta «No, non... Non ne ho bisogno.»

«Sei sicuro?»

«Nick non farlo andare via.»

«Non darmi ordini!»

«Nicola?»

«No, no, dicevo, non voglio provocare disordini. Cioè, poi magari fai tardi a cena, ti bagni...»

Fu dolorosamente consapevole del viscidume che gli scivolava sulle cosce e pizzicava la pelle, lo stesso che non gli dava pietà su e giù per il cazzo e dentro di lui ogni volta che si muoveva anche solo di un millimetro.

Se la Madonna avesse risposto alle sue preghiere, le avrebbe senza dubbio chiesto di morire. Lì e ora, senza spiegazioni, in qualsiasi modo. Una granata nello stomaco? Sarebbe andata bene. Spaghettificato da un buco nero? Ancora meglio.

Tutto, pur di non star lì a farsi scopare da una pianta mentre la cotta della sua vita lo teneva tra le braccia e... gli accarezzava i capelli?

Le dita lunghe dell'altro lo accarezzavano delicate ma allo stesso tempo capaci di farlo rabbrividire anche più delle dannate liane. La guancia schiacciata contro la sua spalla, Nicola si trovava immobilizzato tra Giulio e le liane che avevano ripreso il controllo delle sue gambe, a trattenere disperatamente sia i brividi sia i gemiti che la cazzo di pianta altrimenti gli avrebbe strappato a ogni movimento.

Era allo stesso tempo il giorno più brutto e più bello della sua vita.

«La Bea m’ammazza.»

«Eh?»

L’aveva udito a malapena, oltre il rombo nelle orecchie del poco sangue rimasto a gironzolare nella parte superiore del corpo.

«Penso che tu sia carino, sai? Cioè, direi soprattutto adesso, anche se adesso stai evidentemente male, ma anche in generale. Ti trovo carino.»

Sarebbe finita così. Niente granate, niente buchi neri, solo il cuore che esplodeva.

«E, insomma, il motivo per cui sono venuto io e non mia sorella è che sapevo che eri da solo oggi. Poi però prima non sembravi interessato e quindi non ho detto niente.»

Nicola sbatté le palpebre, stordito. Stava avendo le allucinazioni. Uditive, visive, di tutti i tipi. Perché era impossibile che Giulio stesse dicendo quelle cose proprio a lui, non con quella voce bassa e suadente, proprio la stessa con cui si rivolgeva a lui nei film di cui era regista, attore e spettatore con la mano infilata nei pantaloni.

Si aggrappò alla giacca, ormai quasi annegato nel suo profumo e nel piacere che in quel momento stava immaginando venisse da lui, non da un soprammobile demoniaco.

«I-io...»

«No, non ti preoccupare. Sono stato ingiusto a dirti questo proprio mentre hai la febbre. Davvero, lascia che vada a prendere la mac-»

Nicola lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo tirò giù. Fu la pianta a dargli, letteralmente, la spinta per baciarlo.

_Cristo._

Giulio non si tirò indietro come Nicola aveva temuto per un secondo: anzi, la stretta delle sue braccia si fece più forte, più urgente. I polpastrelli, gelidi contro la sua pelle ormai bollente, gli strappavano piccoli gemiti nonostante non fossero nulla rispetto a quanto gli stava accadendo sotto la cintura.

_Se questo è un sogno, non voglio svegliarmi. Voglio eliminare le liane dal mio culo, ma per il resto voglio restare addormentato, grazie._

Le mani di Giulio salirono fino al suo collo, dove si strinsero leggermente. Il ragazzo guidò il viso di Nicola, impacciato come non mai, col fare esperto di chi aveva ripetuto lo stesso gesto mille altre volte.

_Sto per..._

Nicola non sapeva se la cazzo di pianta fosse capace a leggere nel pensiero, ma proprio in quel momento decise di aumentare sia il ritmo che la pressione delle spinte. Fu quando Giulio gli leccò il collo che senza dignità alcuna venne nei pantaloni mentre per sorreggersi si aggrappava alle sue spalle fino a farsi venire le nocche bianche.

Quello stronzo della pianta lo mollò di nuovo. Tornò nel suo vaso senza nemmeno avvertirlo, lasciandolo capitombolare a terra sul culo martoriato che, troppo sensibile dopo l’orgasmo, non mancò di lamentarsi con una fitta di bruciore che gli strappò un’imprecazione.

«Nicola?»

«Sto bene!» gli rispose da sotto il bancone, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena.

«Sei quasi svenuto! Vado subito a prendere la macchina, tu aspettami qui e non alzarti per nessuna ragione al mondo. Mi dispiace tantissimo, avrei dovuto capirlo prima invece di...»

Giulio si precipitò fuori e Nicola si ritrovò di nuovo solo nel negozio freddo, sotto le impietose luci al neon che tormentavano gli occhi stanchi. Si sdraiò a terra, incapace di alzarsi o fare altro che non fosse ansimare e urlare parolacce nella propria testa. Nascose il viso fra le mani: che cosa era appena successo?

«Ehi Nick?»

Un fruscio alla sua destra.

«Che vuoi?»

«Quindi siamo amici adesso?»


End file.
